Dancing Through the Misty Desert
by krow the necromantic puppeteer
Summary: A young shinobi, sent on a mission by the Kazekage, ends up ressurecting a certain, young mist nin: Haku. Not that shinobi must live withthe twist fate has dealt: Kankuro, AND Haku.
1. Chapter 1

Authoress's disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, I only own the plot to ths fic and Sephora.

Dancing Through The Misty Desert By: krowthenecromanticpuppeteer Chapter 1: The Dance Begins

Tightening her grip on a shovel, Sephora Witchmystic made her way through the woods, clutching a shovel, a pick ax, and a NEAR empty satchel. She had arrived in Land of the Wave two days ago, sent by the Kazekage himself. She had traveled all the way from the Sand, and for what? To confirm the death of the rebel ninja, Momochi Zabuza.

Backflash

"The rumors are flying that he was killed by Sharingan Kakashi." The Kazekage had informed her. "I drew out on the map where his body was supposedly buried along his his assistants. I need you to go there to confirm that...I think you know what I mean." The Kazekage had nerrowed his eyes at the spellcasting body hunter, Sephora. She was not a chasing nin, no. She was the only bounty hurnter in the village of Sunagakure, her job was not to hunt down and kill but simply to hunt them down and bring them back alive. Dead, and alive. The only difference between a Chasing NInja and a Bounty hunter. "Very well." She had cooly replied, downing another shot of vodka. "I'll bring back his damned rotting head...or something..." She said. "What about his assistant?" "No concern to us, but if you can uncover the individual, it would help quite abit." The kazekage had replied, refilling the kunoichi's shot glass. He smiled from behind his white mask, his eyes the only visible feature to him. Sephora stared him in the eye for quite some time before downing the shot. She didn't notice a black clad ninja had entered the dimly lit room and remanded standing at the door.  
"Alright..." She said. "I'll go..." "Excellent." The Kazakage said, his smiling widening. "I'll send you with some money, a boat, one of my sons, some weapons and"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Sephora said, in disbeleif. "Your gonna send Kankuro? With me?" The Kazekage chuckled.  
"Of course not." He said. "I am going to send my eldest son, Kankuro. He will help you should you get into trouble"  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." Sephora groaned, still not noticing the shinobi behind her, most likely due to the fact she had downed twelve shots. Pretty good for 'a lady'. "Look buddy," She said, the Kazekage only smiling at the friendly term used to address him. "Your daughter Temari is my best mate, ya? Well, she has told me that her second youngest brother, Kankuro is a total dolt, she says the guy can't fight worth crap, he's cocky, he doesn't take fights seriously, and he's lazy... Does he sound like someone who could help me out, or does he seem like he would get in the way"  
"If I told you my sister douches with Drain-O, would you beleive me?" The Shinobi behind her had said. She casually glanced over her shoulder at the ninja.  
"Why, hello...Kankuro." She smoothly said. SHe looked at the Kazekage with an irritated look.  
"I beleive he is up to it." He said. "Besides, you two need to bond a bit"  
"Why?" She questioned, brushing a strand of hair form her strickingly pale, near colorless face. She would have carried the appearance of an Albino, if she did not have long, black hair and deep violet eyes. "You'll know in time...Report back here four o'clock tomorrow morning, don;t be late. Dismissed...buddy." The kazekage laughed. His lagh sent shivers up her spine and she couldn't help bu notice as Kankuro frowned at his father before exiting with her. He reached out, gently wrapping his fingers around her upper arm.  
"Does Temari really say that shit about me?" He asked, highly irritated.  
"Yup..." Sephora said. "I just don't know if it's true or not...But it doesn't really matter, we're just looking for a corpse..." She tugged her arm loose from the puppeteers grasp, continuing to walk from the Kazzekages office.

End of Backflash

She had left the lazy lump asleep at the inn just a mile from the wooded area, not feeling like trying to wake him up. SHe checked her map again, she was going in the right direction to the burial spot. She groaned, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She wished she could go home, back to her cozy village, the village of the Sound. The continuous battling and war at the village, Oto had caused several ninja and civillians to be scattered from their home, heading to other villages. She was the only one to be sent to Sunagakure, due to the other ninja and civillians complaining that the desert was too hot for them. She sighed and yawned, finaly coming to a clearing. She looked around and saw two wodden crosses stuck un the earth.  
"Ding, ding." She lightly whispered. She made her way to the crosses, seing one wrapped in a soft, knit wool sash, and the other stood with an immense sword behind it. She dropped her equipment between them and looked at them both, just by looking, she knew the one with the sword belonged to Zabuza. A crunching foot step to her right made her leap and reach for several kunai knives. The fingure emerged from the woods, grinning.  
"Oh...hi, Kankuro." She said. "Hey." He softly replied. He stood next to her, looking at the graves. His vision scanned her choice of attire, and he couldn't help feel impressed; most of her body, her torso, her hips, and part of her legs were wrapped in bandages, the tops of her breast which were visable form the bandages were covered in fishnet, she had a long flaring skirt dangling from her rounded hips, trailing down her slender legs, but the skirt only draped down the front and back, like a long loincloth, leaving the sides of her legs and hips visable. His eyes traveled from the crosses, to the dirt under them. "Uh, how long have these guys been dead?" "I don't know..." She answered. Her voice had dropped to a hushed whisper as she squatted next to the cross wrapped in a scarf.  
"Yeah...well, the idea of diggin' up some dead guys seems out of question to me." He said.  
"You were not sent here to share your unwanted opinions. You were sent to help me. So just shut up." Sephora growled at him. He slightly flinched at the coldness of her voice.  
"I only-" He began, but decided to stop before he angered her further. He coudln't help but admit to himself that he liked her fiery temper, and her boldness. But he didn't like it when it was directed at him. "Sorry." He said. She looked up at him, her deep eyes questioning. Her full crimson lips moved as if to say something, but no sound came out. She meely went back to examinine the smaller grave. She placed her palms on the soft, cool, and loose earth and closed her eyes. Kankuro squatted next to her. "His assistant..." Sephora whispered. "Sixteen, possibly...seventeen...long, black hair, rather feminine...large gemstone brownsih gray eyes...green nail polish...his name...Hak...Hak?...Ku? Hak... Ku? Hak...Haku...He is obtainable..." Her face was completely relaxed, her eyes were still closed. She looked so serene and peaceful to Kankuro. Sephora removed her palms from the grave and turned to the larger one. She placed both hands on it like she did to the small one. Once again, her eyes closed and she focused. "Momochi Zabuza...short black hair...nearly no eyebrows...muscled body...small almost black eyes...looks about thirty four..." She pulled back and drew a long quivering breath. "He not obtainable." "What's that mean?" Kankuro asked. "It means that he cannot be ressurected." She answered. Kankruo was slightly thrown back.  
"And that other guy can be?" He asked, shocked.  
"That's right." She said. "I can ressurect him as if he never died, he'd be in perfect condition and all."

end of chapter  
I hope everyone enjoyed it! I have more coming, so please R+R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress's disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, I only own the plot to ths fic and Sephora.

Dancing Through The Misty Desert By: krowthenecromanticpuppeteer Chapter 2: The Mist Arises

"I can bring him back as if he never died." The statement hung thickly in Kankuro's clouded mind. He stared in awe, wondering how a human could be brought back. He cocked his head to the side, both of the shinobi standing.  
"And why can't you do the other guy?" He asked, curious. "It all depends where they go in the after life." She answered flatly. "For example, the assistant, Haku, really didn't do bad, his soul will be permitted to return to this world. But the other one, Zabuza, was actually very cruel and evil at the heart. Even though all he ever did was try to keep himself and Haku alive...therefore, his soul is not permitted to return, due to the fact he could easily cause more harm." SHe finished explaining by lifting her eyes to gaze into Kankuro's. There was a moment of silence when she approached him, her face only an inch from his. He could feel her aura against him as she peered into his eyes.  
"Sometimes..." SHe whispered againest his lips. "You can tell how pure or wrong a man is by looking not at him, but into him. ONly then could you examine his soul and his concious." Kankuro half expected her to kiss him, but she just smiled and stepped away, finally averting her peircing gaze. Kankuro could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. "You got really beautiful eyes." he said. Sephora looked up at him, a smile toying at her lips. "Thank you." She said. "Yours arn't bad either they're very intense." Kankuro hoped his make up semi covered his reddening cheeks. Sephora turned her attention back to the small grave, but not before seeing the red cheeks of her partner. "So, are you gonna, ressurect his ass, or what?" Kankuro asked.  
"I think so..." She said. "It's worth a shot...If he comes back trying to kill or something...we'll just kill him all over agian, ne?" "Yeah." Kankuro said. "Sounds pretty good to me..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't over exert yourself...Be careful." "Don't worry about me." She said. "Alright...here goes." She squatted on the ground, Kankuro next to her. She placed her palms upon the ground like before. Her eyes closed and her lips opened to speak the words of ressurection.  
"Imindiz falaurbor Haku shyamin. Cuerein haii hafihtone. Ish es tar ish est tar meed. Foreys." As she spoke, the earth about them seemed to trembled. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The ground her hands were on shook and quivered. She jolted for a moment, violently convulsing before she flew several feet from the grave. Kankuro cursed oudly, rushing forward and catcing her before she hit the ground. The force of her landing was enough to make them both fall, Sephora atop Kankuro. She layed on him for a moment before leaping up watching the grave. It trembled and a loud cry was barely audible.  
"He's...alive?" Kankuro asked, standing. "Yes..." She answered, her eyes locked on the grave. "I called for his soul. Now he is attempting to escape." The cry was heard again, a long, low, mournful cry. Then it stopped. Kankuro stepped closer, wondering if the boy had suffocated. But to the neaked eyes, the grave simply exploded. Dirt flew in all directions, the grave erupting from the inside. Kankruo yelped with suprise, leaping back to Sephora's side, ready to defend her. But She brushed past him as the dirt settled. She made her way to the grave once more, but stopped when a hand grabbed for landed on the ground next to the hole. SHe stepped back as the boy she had described pulled himself from the hole, looking alive as ever. His clothing however, was covered in dirt and mud, and he had the remaines of a white shroud hanging off of him. He flopped onto the ground, gasping for breath. Kankuro froze, not wanting to get any closer to this...thing. Sephora, however swiftly approached him and knelt next to him.  
"Are you Haku?" She asked, reaching into her pack attached to the back of her hips and pulling our her water canteen.  
"Y-yes." The boy sputtered. "Am...I dead...I am, right. I remember, I died..." He was clearly aggitated as he sat up. "Yes you did, darling." Sephora soothed. "But I was able to ressurect you..." SHe tipped the canteen to his lips, allowing him to thirstily drink. He emptied the canteen, wiping his dirty face with his mudcaked hands. "How did you..." He bagan.  
"I am able to tap into the afterlife and draw forth souls and guide them back into their body." She sniffed him. "See, you don't even smell as if you were dead, you just smell like earth, and that's because you're covered in it." Haku felt his chest, checking for the wound that must have killed him. When he didn't find it, his eyes widened in amazement.  
"Who...a-are you?" He asked.  
"I'm Sephora...I am the summoner of you soul." She said. She looked back at Kankruo who was still staring in shock, she sighed turning back to Haku. He was gazing at the larger grave, his eyes filling with tears.  
"You'll bring him back...right?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I cannot." Haku turned to her a look of anguish upon his smooth dirt covered features. "You must." He said in a low voice, he stood, slightly shaking. Kankuro finally stepped into reality and rushed to Sephora, again, prepared to defend her. His arm, crossed over her chest as she stood, preventing her from getting closer. She gently grasped the arm, as if holding on for support. Kankuro yeiled to her desire, stepping closer to her. Haku lightly trembled.  
"You have to try." He whispered, desperation dripping in his voice. "Please, I'm begging you." "I am so sorry, but I cannot." She said.  
"How could you?" He whispered. "How could you! How could you bring me back, not able to bring him back? Goddamnit! How could YOU!" His voice was now an angry shouting and Kankkuro pushed Sephora back and stood before her. But Haku showed no signs of attacking, he only crumpled into a heap on the larger grave, sobbing for his master. Sephora ducked from behind Kankuro and attempted to approach Haku, but Kankuro grasped her arm, holding her back.  
"I don't think he'll be too happy if we try to dig up that sonofabitch..." He whispered to her as she was once again, right against him, her forehead was pressed against his lips as she held on to him, exhausted form the ressurection. She laid her head on his arm sighing, feeling a sense of security and warmth in his arms. Kankuro was starting to worry himself, he never really made this much contact in this manner with anyone. "Yeah, I know..." She whispered. "I have an idea, but I'll need your cooperation..." She said.  
"Let's hear it." Kankuro said, confident. "We found him here, and he's...and old childhood friend of mine, his family's dead. And...we found no proof of Zabuza's death OR grave. We go home and leave it at that." She said. Her idea wasn't bad at all. "Hey...It'll work..." He said. "Alright, let's do it." He helped Sephora stand and she knelt next to Haku who was still miserably crying on the grave.  
"Bear me no ill will, darling." She whispered to him, gathering him to herself, not caring if he was getting her dirty or not. He held onto her, now silent. Her buried his face in her neck, softly sighing. "I don't..." He said. "I understand the rules and fundamentals of ressurection. I know it is not possible...But I now have nothing left to live for..." His voice broke.  
"No, no..." Sephora said. "That's not true...You can find a new reason, I'll help you and you're more than welcome to stay with me for as long as you'd like. I could help you." She softly smiled as he lifted her tear streacked face and look at her. "You...You gave me life, a second chance..." He whispered. "You can be my reason..." He softly smiled, placing his head on her shoulder. Sephora had grown silent, the boy's words not completely hitting her. Kankuro felt annoyance bubble up within him, or was it jealousy? He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest as Sephora and the boy shakily stood. "We gotta get you back to the room." She said, she then looked over at Kankuro, nodding. Kankuro groaned, wondering what he got himself into.

end of chapter-  
Hope everyone's liking it so far, if anyone has any suggestions, plz hook me up. 


End file.
